Dove Self-Esteem Project
Il "Dove Self-Esteem Project" è una campagna creata da Dove per aiutare i giovani a superare i problemi nella percezione del proprio corpo e nel realizzare il loro potenziale facendo crescere la sicurezza di sé verso il proprio corpo e l'autostima. Dove e Cartoon Network hanno collaborato nella creazione di sei pubblicità utilizzando i personaggi di Steven Universe. Un eBook intitolato Your Magic Mind and Body è incluso nel progetto.https://hellogiggles.com/lifestyle/rebecca-sugar-dove/ Nessuna parte del progetto è stata tradotta in italiano, dunque ogni traduzione presente sulla pagina è fanmade. Sinossi "Dove Self-Esteem Project aiuta i giovani a costruirsi una visione positiva del proprio corpo sin dal 2004. Ora, Dove Self-Esteem Project si unisce a Cartoon Network per affrontare i temi della fiducia nel proprio corpo e dell'autostima! E chi potrebbe darci qualche lezione meglio delle Crystal Gems di Steven Universe?" Spot pubblicitari Appearance Related Teasing and Bullying Ametista e Jasper parlano dell'accettare se stessi. Personaggi: * Ametista * Jasper * Steven Universe (cameo muto) Competing and Comparing Looks "Nella nostra ultima avvrntura per aumentare la propria autostima con Steven Universe, Quarzo Fumé e Sardonice chiacchierano dei loro completamente differenti, ma egualmente fantastici , corpi – ricordandoci che siamo tutti belli ed unici!" Personaggi: * Quarzo Fumé * Sardonice We Deserve to Shine "In questo video musicale, le Crystal Gems, insieme ad altri amici, si uniscono per celebrare tutti i corpi... perché tutti meritano di brillare!" Testo Personaggi: * Rubino * Zaffiro * Garnet * Ametista ** Puma Viola * Perla * Steven Universe * Connie Maheswaran * Stevonnie Behind the Scenes "Tutti meritano di brillare! Rebecca Sugar, creatrice di Steven Universe ed il suo team ci donano uno sguardo al dietro le quinte della creazione di nuova canzone 'We Deserve to Shine' come parte del Dove Self-Esteem Project!" Intervistati * Rebecca Sugar * Lamar Abrams * Jasmin Lai * Kevin Dart Media and Celebrities "Nella nostra ultima avventura con Steven Universe per aumentare l'autostima, Peridot ci parla di come i vip appaiono irrealistici e irriconoscibili su internet e sui social media in contrasto al loro inalterato e naturalmente imperfetto (ma persino ancora più meraviglioso!) aspetto nella vita reale— apprezziamo il nostro vero aspetto e abbracciando le nostre caratteristiche uniche invece di idolatrare standard impossibili di bellezza!��" Personaggi * Peridot Body Talk "Nella nostra ultima avventura con Steven Universe per aumentare l'autostima, Perla e Bismuth ci ricordano che ogni discorso riguardo al nostro aspetto, negativo o positivo, può essere doloroso e ci ricordano anche di celebrare gli attributi non riguardanti l'aspetto che ci rendono unici!" Personaggi * Bismuth * Perla Which Crystal Gem Are You? Which Crystal Gem Are You? è un quiz della personalità creato da Cartoon Network e Dove per il Dove Self-Esteem Project. Nel quiz puoi rispondere a 10 domande differenti e ti verrà assegnata la personalità di una gemma con annessa descrizione. Il quiz può essere compilato qui. Il quiz è tradotto in 5 lingue (inglese, francese, portoghese, spagnolo messicano e spagnolo dell'America Latina). La traduzione italiana non è ufficiale. Domande Domanda 1A ' Quale animale da compagnia sceglieresti? * Gatto * Cane * Uccello * Cavallo '''Domanda 1B ' Scegli un potere delle Gemme: * Fusione * KinesisTRADUZIONE DUBBIA * Evocazione dell'arma * Trasformazione 'Domanda 1C ' Scegli uno di questi cibi: * Burrito * Patatine fritte * Torta * Pizza 'Domanda 2 ' Quale musica preferisci? * Rock * R & B * Elettronica * Classica 'Domanda 3A ' Quale hobby ti si addice di più? * Guardare la tua serie preferita * Escursionismo * Arte ed artigianato * Meditazione 'Domanda 3B ' Quale abitante di Beach City sarebbe il tuo migliore amico? * Buck Dewey * Connie Maheswaran * Vidalia * Kiki Pizza 'Domanda 4 ' Quale tra queste Gemme è il tuo personaggi preferito? * Lapislazzuli * Bismuth * Diamante Rosa * Rubino e Zaffiro 'Domanda 5 ' Scegli una emoji: * ⭐ * �� * �� * �� 'Domanda 6 ' Quale tra queste canzoni di Steven Universe è la tua preferita? * Stronger Than You * Comet * Giant Woman * Do It for Her 'Domanda 7 ' Quali tratti ti si addicono di più? * Coraggioso, divertente * Forte, assertivo * Intuitivo, emozionale * Fico, sicuro di sé 'Domanda 8 ' Dove andresti in vacanza? * Weekend in spiaggia * Pinacoteca * Parco divertimenti * Campo estivo 'Domanda 9A ' Dove ti piacerebbe vivere? * In città * Vicino alla spiaggia * In mezzo alla natura * In una grande casa con gli amici 'Domanda 9B ' Cosa cerchi in un amico? * Qualcuno che sia onesto * Qualcuno che sia leale * Qualcuno che sia gentile * Qualcuno che sia differente 'Domanda 9C ' Qual è la tua stagione preferita? * Primavera * Estate * Autunno * Inverno 'Domanda 10 ' Come aiuteresti un amico con un problema? * Offriresti delle possibili soluzioni * Lo ascolteresti pazientemente mentre si sfoga * Gli lasceresti i suoi spazi * Faresti una battuta dopo l'altra sino a che non si sente meglio '''Risultati Your Magic Mind and Body Your Magic Mind and Body è un eBook personalizzabile ospitato da Cartoon Network e Dove per il Dove Self-Esteem Project. Può essere letto e scaricato qui. Personaggi * Garnet * Ametista * Perla * Steven Universe * Connie Maheswaran * Sadie Miller * Stevonnie * Doug Maheswaran * Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran * Quarzo Fumé 'Curiosità' * In "Competing and Comparing Looks" viene rivelato che Sardonice è alta 20 piedi (6,096 metri). 'Errori' We Deserve To Shine * Le gemme di Rubino e Zaffiro sono entrambe assenti, nonostante siano poi presenti su Garnet. * Quando Steven e Connie si fondono, l'Ukulele di Steven scompare. * La gemma di Stevonnie ha un numero errato sfaccettature. Link esterni * Appearance Related Teasing and Bullying * Competing and Comparing Looks * Which Crystal Gem Are You? Quiz * The Dove Self-Esteem Project website Fonti en:Dove Self-Esteem Project es:Proyecto de autoestima de Dove pt-br:Projeto Dove Pela Autoestima Categoria:Non-canonico Categoria:Pubblicità